Pokémon Daycare
Pokémon Daycare is a Pokémon title for the Wii U, currently being developed by X-Scissor. Although it is partly a storage for Generation V games for the Nintendo DS, it has many other features that the player may take part in. A sequel to Pokémon Daycare, currently known as Pokémon Daycare XY, is currently in development. Synopsis At the beginning of the game, a Mii is selected to be the owner of a daycare. The player will control the Mii, and have the ability to interact with Pokémon. The daycare starts out with ten Pokémon in their Basic evolutional stage. Often, computer-generated Miis or other players' Miis may come down to your daycare and ask them to take care of his/her Pokémon for . However, whenever you are taking care of another player's Pokémon, it may not evolve. Every Pokémon, including shiny Pokémon and special Formes, has a 3D model. You may play minigames with the Pokémon at your daycare, and they can gain experience points to level up, similar to the way they do in main series games. Pokémon that have the ability to evolve may evolve in the daycare, through getting items or leveling up. The player may also interact with Pokémon outside of minigames, by petting them, carrying them, or doing simple things like tossing a ball back and forth. Pokémon roaming throughout the Daycare will occasionally interact. They may play around with each other, battle, walk together, and many more things. If Pokémon interact, they will gain Exp. Points; allowing them to raise levels, learn moves, and sometimes evolve. As you play the game more often, you will get the opportunity to adopt more of your own Pokémon with . Other players may also give away their Pokémon via Wi-Fi, or computer-generated Miis may do the same. Pokémon can be transferred to the game to work as a simple storage system, to gain experience points by playing, or to breed, like in the normal daycare homes in the main series games. Pokémon may be transformed to their special Formes through the use of Toys. For example, Shaymin may be transformed into its Sky Forme through the use of the Gardenia Toy, and Landorus may be transformed to its Therian Forme through the use of the Reveal Glass Toy. As a special preview to Generation VI, Mewtwo can transform into its Mega Evolution, with the use of the Mega Stone Toy. You can also transfer Pokémon from the games for the Nintendo DS, Pokémon Black Version, White Version, Black 2, and White 2. You may interact with them the same way you do with normal Pokémon obtained in the normal game. A few Pokémon from the upcoming Pokémon X and Y are included in this game as previews for the Generation. These Pokémon may not be sent to games for the Nintendo DS, as the Pokémon are not included in this Generation. Breeding The player may group Pokémon in the daycare. If two Pokémon are in the same Egg Group, and they are opposite genders, they may breed (although only if it says they "get along" and they are offscreen for five minutes). The female Pokémon will be holding an egg, and the player may take it, if he/she chooses. The Masuda method is still present in this game. The mother and/or father may walk around with the Pokémon hatched from the Egg if they are put in the same area. Eggs can be hatched by walking around while carrying them, with the same amount of steps as in the main series games. Stamina Pokémon have limited stamina in this game. As they play and run around, their stamina will go down. Eventually, their stamina will go down all the way, and they will have to rest in the bedroom, or be healed by using certain berries or potions. A Pokémon's stamina will also slowly go up if they stay sitting down for about 10 minutes. Online Players can connect with other daycare homes after connecting to the Nintendo Network via Wi-Fi Connection. Players can choose whether they want to head out and play at other players' daycare homes, or if they want other players to come to their home. You may speak to each other via WiiSpeak or a USB Keyboard, and you can interact with other daycare owners' Pokémon the same way you do at your own daycare home. Characters *Player - The new owner of the daycare. It is now your job to take good care of all of the Pokémon who are left here. *Steven - An employee of the daycare. He will alert the player of any troubles that the Pokémon are having. *Ann - Another employee of the daycare. She will explain everything about the daycare that happens, as well as show the player around at the beginning. *Angel - Another employee of the daycare. He is the host of the minigame section, meaning he will explain them all to you. *Stelios - Although not an employee of the daycare, he will occasionally check on the daycare, and give you for your work. The Daycare Before starting the game, the player must give a name to the daycare he/she bought. The default name is "PokéHome". The daycare contains locations made specifically for certain types of Pokémon. The daycare also works as a Pokémon storage for Generation V games. At every location that there isn't an attraction, there is a grassy field (outdoors), and a rug (indoors). Pokémon will walk around normally on the field or the rug when not playing at an attraction. The field can hold up to 400 Pokémon, while the rug can both hold up to 200 Pokémon. Overall, the Daycare can hold 1100 Pokémon. Depending on how many Pokémon you have, the size of the Daycare will grow. Indoors Counter The counter is where visitors come. Visitors may leave their Pokémon for the daycare to take care of. Occasionally, Pokémon from the wild can be found, and the player may take them in, or leave it be. Also, other players of the game may walk up to the counter and request for their Pokémon to be taken care of. The counter is found at the northwest part of the inside of the daycare. Bedroom The bedroom is where Pokémon can sleep to restore their stamina. There are eight beds in the room, meaning only up to eight Pokémon may be stored here. The player must assist smaller Pokémon on getting into bed. Pokémon will sleep for up to thirty minutes. The bedroom is found at the north part of the inside of the Daycare. Toybox The toybox simply holds all of the toys. Only 60 toys can be stored at once, and only 30 toys can be out at once, so when the Toy count is at maximum, it will be required to throw away or sell some toys. The toybox is found at the northeast part of the inside of the daycare. Outdoors Minigame Center The Minigame Center is where all of the minigames are found. There is a platform set out for each minigame, and the player must step on the one with the minigame that is desired to play on it in order to begin the game. The Minigame Center is found at the northeast part of the outside of the daycare. Forest The forest is a special location for Grass- and Bug-type Pokémon. In the winter, Ice-type Pokémon may be stored as well. It is a group of ten trees that Bug-types can hang down from, and Pokémon can climb them to play on. The player has the ability to shake trees, occasionally making Bug-type Pokémon such as Metapod fall from their resting location. The forest is located at the southeastern part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 200 Pokémon. |2=Pokémon that may be stored in the forest in the winter only}} |2=Pokémon that may be stored in the forest}} Rocky Area The rocky area is a special location for Rock-, Ground-, and Fire-type Pokémon. It is a group of rocks and a small volcano that Pokémon will climb and play on. The player may press a button to make the volcano erupt, and the Pokémon will climb around to get free of the magma. The rocky area is located at the northwest part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 100 Pokémon. |2=Pokémon that may be stored in the rocky area}} Pond The pond is a special location specifically for Water-type Pokémon. It is a deep pool that the player may dive into, and he/she may interact with the aquatic Pokémon the same way that he/she would on land. The pond is located at the southwest part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 200 Pokémon. You may dive into the pond if you use a Pokémon that knows the move, Dive. |2=Pokémon that may be stored in the pond}} Playground The playground is a special location for Pokémon to run and play in. It has a swingset that can hold up to four Pokémon, two sea-saws that can hold two Pokémon each, and a slide. However, larger Pokémon cannot play on the Playground. The Playground is located in the center of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 15 Pokémon. Minigames Oshawott's Beach Party In this minigame, your Pokémon swims in a race against different Pokémon. The controls are simple, just tilt the GamePad forward to go forward, tilt it right to go to the right, and tilt it left to go to the left. If you tilt the GamePad back, your Pokémon will stop. You must get your Pokémon to the finish line first twice, and then in the third race, you race Oshawott. Treecko's Woods In this minigame, your Pokémon must run around a forest, attempting to catch Treecko. Your Pokémon is constantly running forward, and you must simply press R or L to change their direction (left or right). Occasionally, Treecko will make a roadblock by knocking over a tree or dropping stones. The player can destroy those roadblocks by touching them on the GamePad's screen. You must attempt to catch him in under a minute. It is better to play as a Pokémon with a higher Speed stat in this minigame. Ponyta Racing In this minigame, you race around a track with your Pokémon. You must repeatedly flick the stylus over your Pokémon on the GamePad's touch screen. Occasionally, your Pokémon will run out of stamina, so you must press the A button repeatedly to recover it after you've stopped. It is usually better to play as a Pokémon that has four legs, or a higher Speed stat in this minigame. Kaichu's Arena This game features a guest appearance from Kaichu from the Pikachu Fighters series. You battle with other Pokémon in a boxing-type match. Press the L button to do a left punch, R button to do a right punch, and flick the stylus upwards on the GamePad's touch screen to do an uppercut. You go through three matches, fighting random Pokémon. After those are finished, you must battle with Kaichu. It is better to play as a Fighting-type Pokémon or one with a higher Attack stat. Darumaka's Ruins Darumaka's Ruins is a more complex minigame. It has three stages that each have different puzzles and controls. In the first stage, you must use the control stick to move your Pokémon, and avoid boulders. You can temporarily stop boulders by touching them on the GamePad's touch screen. In the second stage, there are five sets of coffins. Each set has one coffin that is actually a door, and will lead to the next set of coffins. Simply move your Pokémon with the control stick, and select a coffin with the A button. Coffins that are not the door are Coffagrigus, and they will attack. The final stage is a slide-puzzle to unlock a treasure, that you must do on the touch screen. You must try to finish the minigame in under three minutes. Qwilfish's Labyrinth In this minigame, your Pokémon swims through an underwater maze. There are Qwilfish everywhere, and if your Pokémon runs into one, it will be paralyzed for a few seconds. You must attempt to get your Pokémon to the end of all three stages in less than a minute each. Use the control stick to move your Pokémon, and the GamePad's touch screen to move around certain Qwilfish that may be blocking your Pokémon's way in the maze. It is better to play as a Water-type Pokémon. Mewtwo's Psychic Brawl In this minigam, your Pokémon must go trough a labyrinth full of Psychic-type Pokémon. The objective of the game is to defeat each Pokémon in every room in battle, then move on to the next room until you arrive at a boss battle. At the very end of the minigame, the player battles with Mewtwo. The Pokémon is controlled from above with the right Control Stick. Pressing A, B, X, or Y will use attacks. Landorus's Sky Chase This game is recommended for Flying-type Pokémon. If the player is not a Flying-type, they will use balloons. It is harder to play the game as heavier Pokémon. The player will go through multiple stages, flying through a two-dimensional maze of clouds. The objective is to catch a certain Pokémon through every stage in a certain amount of time. At the end of the minigame, the player will have to attempt to catch Thundurus, Tornadus, or Landorus. Time Travel with Celebi In this game, you control your Pokémon going through a maze. Several different items will appear throughout the maze, and they will be based around a certain point in history. The main point is to get through the maze and find Celebi at every spot. You simply will move your Pokémon with the control stick. Toys *'Attractor' ~ Use it to call over a specific Pokémon. *'Bonfire' ~ Will sit at a certain point in a field. Pokémon will sit around and watch it sometimes. *'Ball' ~ A ball that can be thrown to a Pokémon. *'Fountain' ~ Will sit at a certain point in a field. Pokémon will sit around and watch it sometimes. *'Punching Bag' ~ A Pokémon can punch it to gain EXP. *'Sun Ball' ~ Will turn Cherrim to its sun forme. *'Utility Set' ~ Allows changing of Rotom forme. *'Griseous Orb' ~ Will turn Giritina to its Origin Forme. *'Gracidea' ~ Will change Shaymin forme. *'Zen Ball' ~ Will allow Darmanitan with Zen Mode ability to transform. *'Reveal Glass' ~ Will allow Forces of Nature to change forme. *'Gene Splicer' ~ Will allow Kyurem to change forme, when near Zekrom or Reshiram. *'Mega Stone' ~ Allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve temporarily to its Y form. *'Mossy Rock' ~ Will allow Eevee to evolve to Leafeon. *'Icy Rock' ~ Will allow Eevee to evolve to Glaceon. Event Pokémon There are Pokémon in the game that can be obtained through special events or tasks in the daycare. All of the Pokémon obtained may be sent to Nintendo DS games, except for the three starters from Generation VI, of course. The original trainer for these Pokémon is "DAYCARE", and the I.D. Number is 315163, unless the Pokémon is hatched from an Egg in-game. All of the Pokémon were caught from "A fateful encounter", and the location they were caught at is "Lovely Place". Trivia *Pokémon Daycare has a lot in common with the games Hey, You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel, and My Pokémon Ranch. *Pokémon Daycare, being released one month before the release of Pokémon X and Y, (in mid-September) is the final game to be released in Generation V. *A sequel is planned to be made, to be connectible with Generation VI games for the Nintendo 3DS. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Virtual Life Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Marina's Articles Category:2013 Category:Generation V Games